Thorns & Roses
by NaLuFire
Summary: Sequel to Year X795 story. Mature content.
1. Solitude

Night had fallen over the city of Magnolia but the atmosphere felt more than warm. It was past midnight and everything was quiet. In a specific house across the river bank, a blond, young woman was lying on her bed, staring emotionlessly at the ceiling. Her long hair was spread across her pillow, a white sheet half covered her lying form as she stood there still, slowly breathing.

The room was dark and quiet. Maybe a little too quiet for someone awake in it. The lights were out, only the moonlight illuminated in Lucy's room. Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned around and rolled on her stomach. Turning her head towards her window that was unlocked and open, she closed her eyes and a whisper escaped her.

"Natsu…"

It had been almost a week since the dragon slayer left alone for a guild mission he insisted on taking alone. He had told her she had to rest a bit so she should stay home and skip this one. Lucy didn't like the idea very much as they always used to quest together but she had to admit she wanted a few days off to rest a little, so she accepted to stay behind and just wait for him. But now she was regretting it.

Even though Lucy had everything a person would wish for in life, a job, a family and many friends around her, there was nothing and no one that could fill the hole in her heart the way Natsu did. She hated to admit it, she hated herself for being like this. Getting all sad and miserable over something like this, it was something very hard for her to even share it with someone.

But it wasn't like this made her feel any better. There wasn't a solution or any kind of cure for a person's loneliness. Lucy could handle almost everything but that. Almost everything but pure solitude. All she needed was Natsu. She needed him now. But life is unfair and you never get what you want the moment you really want it.

Suddenly she got up and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of cold water and poured some of it in a glass. She downed it slowly, relishing the feeling of the cold water traveling through her burning insides, cooling her a little.

She placed the empty glass on the table and stared at it, her expression had changed to a slightly pained one the way her eyebrows came a little closer with another. She closed her eyes as she stood there, her head falling a little behind, facing the ceiling again when suddenly tears started to run down her cheeks.

"God damn it…why…why!"

Wiping her cheeks, she headed back to her bed but she started to cry more. Loudly and painfully, right from the hole in her chest. She lied down again on her sides, her back against the window. Curling in a ball, she tried to calm herself down. Even if she cried, he wasn't there. And she knew she had to deal with it. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and sleep started to take over.

An hour had passed and the blonde had finally found peace when a very familiar and all pleasant warmth had her wake up. She felt a hand wrapping her waist from behind and a voice whispered her name right beside her ear. Her heart and stomach started to flutter even though she was still asleep.

"Lucy?"

Turning around she faced a familiar grin, accompanied by a pair of slightly worried, black eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her unsure, seeing her face looking a little different than usual.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed in a soft, broken voice as she hugged him, burying her face on his chest. The fire dragon slayer hugged her back, closely, inhaling her scent, content. They stayed like this for a little while when he felt her sobbing in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly as he caressed her soft hair. "Where were you… you know I hate this…" she said between sobs and Natsu found himself smiling just a bit. "Hey…It's okay, I'm here…" he assured her and he looked at her face clearly for the first time that night.

"I missed you." he told her as he cupped her face with his hands and Lucy smiled a true smile for the first time after a week. "I'm sorry I was late, I didn't think the mission would take this long… here, I brought you Shirotsume dangos on my way back to Magnolia." he tried. He knew he had to make up for making her sad, he got mad with himself every time he was the reason for her tears. "Wanna try some now?" he offered but was silenced instead with a warm kiss.

Closing his eyes, he reached for Lucy's hand that was touching his cheek and took hold of it as he kissed her back tenderly. Natsu tossed his things and upper clothes away as he continued to kiss her and then slowly pushed her on her back, lying on top of her. His hands caressed her face and body parts, making love to her, feeling the need to be with her as intimate as he could. A week maybe wasn't too long of a time period but to him it actually felt pretty long without the blonde by his side. Pausing for a little, he stared at her beautiful face that was lit by the moonlight, making her look so ethereal and he smiled at her before diving in for another kiss.

Lucy couldn't believe the effect that Natsu had on her. She felt as if the world's weight was now lifted off her shoulders. Everything now was alright. All she needed was him and she would be fine. She knew it wasn't right to feel like this. To be so attached to someone. But she couldn't help herself. She loved him so much. He was her everything. Natsu meant the world to her.

"I love you…" she whispered and it only made him crave for her even more. "Love you too, Lucy…" he said as he kissed her cleavage and she sighed, her need for him growing bigger by every move he made on her. Seconds later, all her underwear was tossed aside and he could enjoy her to the fullest. All of her. Skin meeting skin, breath meeting breath.

"Please…" she begged and he gave her everything he had to offer. Only he could heal her. Only she could make him feel this way.

The night was still going on, the temperature steadily dropping but for the stellar mage, warmth was only now becoming real for her. And she welcomed it with arms wide open.

* * *

_Hey all! Long time no see. I felt like writing something like this so here it is, a sequel chapter to Year X795. Angsty Lucy and NaLu fluff, I hope you enjoyed reading it!_  
_Till next time! ^-^_


	2. The Hot Maid

_Hey all, it's me again... So yeah this is a sequel of Year X795, I hope you'll enjoy it. Mature content by the way, you have been warned._

_xx  
_

* * *

"We're home!"  
"Welcome back, Gray! Juvia!" Mirajane greeted the two as they entered the guild hall. She noticed how they were holding hands like always and she smiled kindly at them. She was so happy for Gray back then when the two had finally got together, knowing Gray since they were kids, she thought that they _belonged_ together and that Juvia fit him in many ways.

"How was the mission?" she continued as she looked at them from behind the bar counter as they slowly approached her.

"Uh… you know the usual…" Gray replied casually. "Gray-sama saved Juvia more than once! So cool… Juvia is so happy to be with Gray-sama! Gray-sama is so nice to Juvia…" the water mage babbled like usually. Gray tried to ignore her outburst but Mirajane noticed how he faintly blushed and she giggled behind her palm.

"Anyway, is Natsu here?" Gray changed the subject, getting the maiden's attention. "No… he left with Lucy about 3 days ago for a mission in a city nearby." she answered, looking at him.

"Is something wrong?"  
"No, no… it's just…I got something to tell him…" he trailed off and got lost in his thoughts.

…_You shouldn't underestimate a woman in love…  
She'll come back.  
For him & the girl._

"Well…if it's that important and you have nothing to do, you could go find them. They aren't very far away. " Mirajane suggested. "Where are the idiots?" Gray said as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Hirose City. They've taken some request to catch a thief at a maid cafe." Mira explained happily.

"M-Maid Cafe?" Gray stuttered. "Natsu did? Oi, oi…" he sighed amused. "You wanna go? He offered to Juvia and she looked at him with interest.

* * *

"Thanks for your order! It'll come shortly!" a blond woman dressed in a rather gothic, skimpy maid outfit said as she closed her mini notebook, smiling at the customers who were ogling at her. The girl turned to leave when she heard a voice calling to her.

"Oi, missy…after you serve us, won't you come and sit with us for a little while? It should be fun…" the men at the table mused as they looked at her from head to toe.

His ears had caught that, naturally. He turned around and his eyes narrowed. "Umm…sir? Are you listening? Can we order please?" a guy sitting in front Natsu told him but he was ignored. The pink-haired man had glued his eyes at the clique of men who were talking to the blond woman.

"Um… I'm sorry, the cafe doesn't have this kind of service…" the young woman lied nervously and tried to walk away. "Aww…come on…" they pressed and one of the men got up and approached the girl.

"Sir?" the man in front of Natsu asked again. "I'll be right back." replied the Dragon Slayer solemnly without looking away from the men and then approached the clique, trying not to lose his cool.

"Lucy!" he called to the blond who turned to look at him in a rather alarmed expression. "Come with me for a bit." he said and grabbed the girl by the wrist. "Excuse us, we're working here." Natsu added, glaring at the man who was targeting his girlfriend.

The man looked at Natsu and slowly backed away, he knew better than to start some trouble after the angry look that the Dragon Slayer had shot at him. "O-Okay…" he said and sat back down. Lucy sighed but felt herself being dragged by the pink-haired man.

"N-Natsu!" she said but the man didn't reply to her and she realized he was actually angry. He continued to drag her with him till he reached some back door of the cafe in a small storage room where no one seemed to be around. He stopped and let go of her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked him quietly.

"Damn it…" he cursed. "I don't want to deal with this anymore! All I can do is just stare and do nothing while assholes like these are all over you every day! This stupid mission!" he said in anger and punched his fist on the wall beside Lucy, making her take a step back, a little intimidated.

"I-It's fine, I don't mind that much…Let's just get finished with this job quickly and go home, yeah?" she tried quietly, she knew how Natsu would get when he was angry. She couldn't help though but feel a little guilty since she actually enjoyed him being jealous. Not that she wanted it to happen on purpose but she liked how she was getting his attention.

She felt loved by him and it was enough to make her happy. Natsu didn't seem to listen to her though. He pushed her on the wall and looked at her with a mix of anger and lust in his eyes and Lucy stared at him, silently. "What's with this outfit anyway? This skirt is too short…and these tights …" he said quietly but in a strong tone, slowly touching her thighs and she tensed at his touch.

He caressed her skin upwards and then his hands came to rest at the sides of her face where their eyes locked. Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her passionately, inserting his tongue in her mouth, making her moan as his hands encircled her waist, crashing her form on him. She broke the kiss for air and panted. "We shouldn't be doing this here…" she tried to say but he was already kissing her almost exposed cleavage. "Yes, we should." he replied instantly as he continued his ministrations on her. "We're going to get fired if we get caught!" she warned him, trying hard to resist him. "I don't care." he said and pulled her upper clothes down, revealing her breasts and she gasped.

Without delay, he took a nipple in his mouth while his hands roamed around the inner of her legs. Lucy's mouth opened wider and she arched her back on the wall, closing her eyes. "Aaaah…! S-Stop!" she moaned between breaths. "You're too loud, Lucy…" he teased her in a lustful voice and his mouth found hers again, muffling her sounds. Their kiss was fiery and wet, their tongues searching for each other as if there was no tomorrow. He slid a hand between her legs, under her underwear and Lucy felt her body grow weak, her knees started to shake. "P-Please… not here…aaah! W-We're going to be found!"

He chuckled darkly at her. "I can't resist the look on your face right now." he declared and before she could give a reply, she felt his thumb rubbing her sensitive spot already, making her shudder and moan in pure pleasure. "Aaaah! Natsu, you idiot!" she couldn't hold him back anymore and her head fell back on the wall again, her hands touching the cold surface behind her as if to grab from something as she gave in to him, her face a picture of ecstasy as she shivered of excitement and he couldn't get enough of her. He stared at her beautiful face before he dived in for another passionate kiss. "You were so wet already…" he teased her again and she moaned louder. "Shhhh…" he warned and she gave him an angry shot, making him chuckle again.

He felt her hardening on his finger and he knew she was coming close to the end as her breaths and moans were getting louder even though she tried hard to muffle herself. Natsu found himself synchronizing his breath with hers, his mouth was kissing and sucking on her neck as he quickened his pace with his hand. He massaged her breast with his other hand and seconds later she started to shake uncontrollably. "Natsu!" she squealed and he knew. In a swift move, he was kissing her again, taking all her moans in him as she came in spasms and intense, pleasurable moans.

Moments later, they broke from the kiss, panting and he looked up at her spent face, grinning contently. "Happy now?" she finally said, weakly. "Very much." He replied, still grinning at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled at him. Dressing up and fixing herself, she looked up at him. "I'm gonna get you back for this…" she warned him and he grinned even more. "I sure hope so." he assured her slyly and then kissed her softly again. "Come one, we're really going to get fired at this point." he said sheepishly as he took her hand and led her out.

Back at the cafe's main room, the owner and man who made the guild request spotted them. "You two! Where were you? Did you find the thief?" he asked a bit annoyed by their absence and Lucy gulped. "We're on the right track, no worries…" Natsu excused themselves sheepishly and the man nodded but didn't seem very convinced. Going back to the kitchen, the couple sighed relieved when a man got Lucy's attention. "Natsu! Look!" she whispered to him and he grinned as he spotted the suspicious man, preparing his fists.

"About time." he said and took a step forward. "Be careful." he warned as he eyed the blond. "Like always." she smiled and winked at him as she brought a key out of her pocket.

* * *

Somewhere else, not too far away, a woman with long red hair was standing atop of a tall building, gazing the night sky, smiling to herself with full, red lips as the wind blew her white dress.

"Why did you warn this man, Elda?" a man in black suddenly spoke behind her. "I felt like it." she simply replied, not turning to look at him. "We're going to be in trouble." he said as he approached and stood beside her. "Are you afraid, Elden?" asked the woman as she turned to look at him. He thought about it for a few seconds in silence, then spoke.

"Not if I'm with you." he finally said, and smiled at her.

* * *

About an hour later, Lucy and a very pleased Natsu were walking out of the cafe they were playing waiter and waitress a few minutes ago, a sack of Jewel on their hands. "Yooosh! 200,000**J **is ours!" he said happily as he walked down the street. "And it would have been more if you hadn't destroyed part of the cafe." Lucy commented bitterly. Natsu laughed. "Who cares? I got to kick the ass of these assholes flirting with you too, so…" he said content with himself and she rolled her eyes but was also kind of satisfied too and glad that this was over.

They walked down the streets of Hirose city in silence till they reached the inn they were staying at for the night. Greeting the innkeeper, they headed upstairs to their room. Natsu took off his upper clothes and fell on the double bed, tired. Lucy smiled at his lying form and headed to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. Shortly after, she exited the bath tube, a towel wrapped around her and she approached Natsu in the dark room. She sat beside him and started to stroke his pink, soft hair.

The Dragon Slayer turned to look at her, smiling and she stared at him emotionless. "What's wrong?" he asked her, noticing her expression. "Nothing…" she replied looking away and took her hand away from him. Natsu sat up and spoke again. "Are you sure? You've been silent since we finished with the job." Lucy turned back at him and opened her mouth again. "It's just that…" she started but hesitated. "What?" he pressed. "I just…get the feeling that we're…going to separate soon for some reason." she confessed.

"Must be because Happy isn't with us." he tried to joke but the blond didn't react to it. He looked at her in a serious expression as she stared at the floor. "Where is this coming from?" he asked and Lucy simply shrugged. Sighing, he closed the distance between them and hugged her closely, inhaling her sweet scent. "Nothing like that is going to happen. I'm not going anywhere…and I'm not letting anyone take you away, ever again." he assured her and she hugged him back. "I know… I love you." she said, relieved that she was with him. "Love you too." he whispered and they stood like this for a little longer.


	3. Red Strings of Fate

**Will probably edit this chapter later. I hope you'll enjoy it, not much progress though but I wanted to post something since I haven't updated for ages. Also yay for FT Chap 294 & the anime's Op. NaLu 3  
**

* * *

"S-Sala…man…der…" a voice whispered, darkly and painfully. Curled up in a ball with closed eyes, the person with the long, dark pink hair endured the physical and mental pain she went through, somewhere in the middle of an endless darkness.

"I won't…for…get… Sala…mander…." She said again as some sort of magic symbols covered her body, intoxicating her, making her suffer. Suddenly, a man appeared behind her, clothed with a dark cloak.

"So you somehow survived that spell… heh, admirable…" he commented, an interest in his voice and a sly smile on his half hidden face. Alarmed by his voice, the woman's eyes widened and she turned to look at him.

"Roosevelt!" she exclaimed, her exhausted face almost crying out of happiness. "Pink suits you, Oneiria…much to my liking…" he greeted her without shame. "Why…re…you here?" she tried to ask. "I need your help..." he replied in a cool voice. "I still have some plans for this cocky Dragon Slayer…what do you say?" he continued.

Oneiria closed her eyes again and didn't speak.

Leaning forward, towards her, Roosevelt lifted her chin up and stared deep into her silver eyes. "Make me happy and… I'm all yours." He whispered as he came closer and closer to her lips. That man was aware of the Illusion mage's weakness very well.

_Thump… thump…_

Convincing her was an easy task. "I…understand…" she replied, a weak smile on her face. She brought her hands up and tried to touch the dark mage's face but he slowly backed away, leaving her unsatisfied. He turned her back at her and slowly stepped away from her.

"_**Dragon Heart… **_you'll soon have a taste of it, Natsu Dragneel!" he said, his laugh echoing in the darkness, leaving the mage with the magenta hair alone, once again.

* * *

_Dragon…Heart… Dragon…Hea—_

The dragon slayer suddenly woke up with a loud gasp. Some drops of sweat had formed on his forehead and bare chest, his breathing had quickened.

_A nightmare…?_

Sitting up, he looked around, noticing that it was daytime, probably early in the morning.

Quickly, he turned to his left, checking if his partner was still beside him. He let out a sigh of relief and calmed down as he found the blonde girl sleeping peacefully, close to his form with a smile on her face. She felt him shift a little on the bed and she moaned softly beneath the white, hotel sheets.

"Natsu…" she murmured and sighed blissfully.

The said Dragon slayer couldn't help but think she was adorable. Dismissing any thoughts off his head, he lied down again. He slid a warm hand around her body and brought her closer to him, softly kissing her forehead before sleep started to take over him again.

* * *

The sounds of her long yawns would almost irritate him if she wasn't so cute. Somewhere in the streets of Magnolia, a couple of mages clad in shades of blue were walking towards the train station. The female then yawned again.

"Why did Juvia have to wake up so early in the morning?" the blue-haired mage complained with a sleepy voice.

Stopping on his tracks, he turned to look at the blue haired mage following him. "Weren't you the one who was eager to get into that maid outfit and _seduce Gray-sama?" _ Gray teased her. The water mage blushed and brought her hands on the sides of her face.

"That's right… Juvia will also get dressed in that sexy outfit Lucy- san is probably already wearing. Shining with confidence, she's going to serve Gray-sama. "

"_What would you like to have, sir?" she asked the sparkling young man before her, holding a server. "What would you like to serve me?" he replied to her with an innocent smile. "Oh my, what indeed…" she said dramatically. Gray browsed through the cafe's catalogue. "I don't want any of these…" he started. "…can I have you instead, beautiful?" he told her as he tossed the catalogue away and took her hand in his. Juvia was beyond excited. "Yes! Eat me, please! Gray-sama!" she said and they were suddenly on the table with Gray on top of her, discarding her underwear…_

"J-Juvia has no idea what you're talkin' about!"  
"Don't deny it after all of this!" Gray exclaimed at her, freaking out with his girlfriend's imagination.

Juvia didn't really mind him though. Making up such stories in her head was her favourite hobby after all and Gray had to admit how amusing it could be, especially when she narrated it out loud. Chuckling a bit, he took her hand in his and dragged her forward.

"Come on, we have a train to catch and a pair of idiots to find." He told her softly as he walked beside her.

* * *

The blonde stirred up on the bed, her eyes slowly opened, only to find her favourite partner's face close to her own. Smiling, she leaned forward and brushed the tip of her nose on Natsu's, her eyes closing again. He didn't react though, still breathing quietly in and out, half covered with the bed's light covers. Lucy didn't want to disturb him, so she turned to softly get off the bed when a hand suddenly stopped her.

Turning around she saw Natsu's hand touching her own, his breathing couldn't be heard anymore. "Stay…" he almost whispered. "I thought you were asleep?" she responded, her voice low. "I have good hearing…" he replied slowly, his eyes still closed. "Come back." He requested, now looking in her brown eyes and she obeyed him. Crawling back under the sheets, she hugged him tightly as he hovered above her now before her lips found his for a short, sweet, good-morning kiss.

Lucy couldn't think of a better way to wake up. Being with Natsu and kissing him first thing in the morning was all the happiness she could ask for. She felt so blessed to be in his arms. She didn't want to think of ever leaving him for any reason. It was something out of question. If she was with him she could stand anything. Even so, though, she wondered from time to time if they would stay together forever.

Lucy's favourite story about lovers was the one about the red strings of fate, binding two people together for eternity, naming them soul mates. Was Natsu really the one at the end of it? Did she find him so early or was he just a stop? Had the string tangled maybe and the dragon slayer wasn't really the person meant for her? You can never be sure when it comes to fate. You can't escape it after all and Lucy didn't know how to feel about this. She couldn't help but hope though that Natsu would never leave her. She couldn't imagine a life without him.

Her thoughts were distracted when Natsu broke their kiss. "Slept well, Princess?" he grinned at her and she laughed at the way he addressed her. "Just fine. You, Dragon?" she replied as she stroke his cheek with her hand. "Fine." Lied the dragon slayer. He didn't want to trouble her more since last night, she didn't look very happy, although he could tell she was alright now.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. Lucy was taken a bit aback. "Eh? Aren't we going home since we finished the job?" Natsu started to slowly stroke her hair. "I thought we could go to the beach today or something, this town is by the sea, you know? What do you say…?" he suggested.

"Natsu…what do you think about the red strings of fate?" she asked all of a sudden. Natsu stared at her like an idiot. "Huh?" was his reply. "What are you talkin' about?" Lucy laughed at him.

"Never mind…" she said, thinking it was a stupid question. "You're weird..." he told her, giving her a questionable stare. "Don't call me weird!" she exclaimed lively and gave him a punch at the cheek she was stroking a few seconds ago. "Ouch!" he faked pain and pinned her hands above her head with one of his own. He looked at her face and then at her body, noticing how she was only in her underwear.

"You want punishment, don't you Luce?" he suddenly spoke, seductively, and she provoked him with her gaze.

"My, my…" he said in a low voice as he dove in for a wet, fiery kiss. Lucy felt his warm, wet tongue entering her mouth. She allowed him the access he wanted and she moaned as he devoured her. Without breaking the kiss, he started uncovering her form off the bed sheets. His hands traveled at her back, on the clip of her laced bra as he now kissed her rich cleavage, making her sigh his name. He was about to unclip the bra from her arched back when the room's phone rang, a call from the reception.

Growling, Natsu stopped his ministrations and picked the phone up. "Hello?" he said, trying to hide his annoyance. "Sorry for bothering you, a guy named Gray Fullbuster says he's come to see you." The woman informed him through the lacrima phone.

"That bastard."


	4. The Beach

_This chapter contains **detailed sex scene**, go away if you're a kiddo NaLu fan or read at your own risk, thanks ^_^_

* * *

"Why did you have to come here and especially at _this_ particular moment?" Natsu said annoyed, grumbling as he was followed by the couple in the hotel room they had earlier rent. "Well, consider it a favor from me, I probably just saved your ass from paying for more repairs by destroying another hotel bedroom." said the ice mage somewhat amused he had ruined the dragon slayer's dirty plans.

"When did we ever destroy a hotel room, huh?!"

"Every single time, Natsu…" Lucy popped out of the bathroom, fully dressed now, a light blush on her cheeks, evidence of her guilt by Gray's accusation. "You wanna fight, Gray?" Natsu continued, already fired up to beat the ice mage. "Bring it on, sex freak!" Gray prepared himself. "WHAT! Who are you calling a sex freak! Luce?" Natsu turned to the blond, "Is our love life not satisfying you?" he blurted out to her and she jumped out of surprise.

"What the hell are you asking me in front of them?! And that's not what he meant by "sex freak" !" Lucy yelled at him, blushing too much already but her reply was ignored by the guys. "Lucy-san! Can Juvia too work at the maid cafe and seduce Gray-sama with her maid outfit?" the water mage caught her attention by clasping Lucy's hands. "What's wrong with you? I thought your sickness would be over by now? " Lucy gave up. They were all insane and too much to handle is what she thought as she face-palmed herself.

"Lucy?" Natsu who was still arguing with Gray started again and she was scared to what he was about say. "…Yes?" "Is it no good when I suck your mmrgh~! " he was cut as she threw a chair at him, knocking him on the floor but he was back up quickly. "You're really an idiot." Gray started, amused by the couple. "Lucy, I'm surprised you're still with him." he finished but soon his face collided with Natsu's fist. And then the hotel room was destroyed anyway.

* * *

"We're really sorry." The male mages apologized at the receptionist of the hotel, paying for the repairs. The woman merely mumbled a "_thanks"_ as she took the money and then watched the two leave the hotel doors. "I just can't be peaceful around you…" Natsu commented annoyed as he walked beside Gray. "Same to you, squinty- eyes…" Gray replied, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"What did you come here for anyway?" he asked in boredom. "I met that Elda woman again." Gray replied, seriously now. "Elda? Who is that?" the fire mage asked, his hands behind his head. "A mage from Nebulus Arcus…you know, Oneiria's _nakama_, I suppose you could say." That caught the dragon slayer's attention. "What?!" he asked surprised. "What does she want now?"

"Calm down, she's not bad…she just wanted me to warn you."  
"About what?"  
"She said Oneiria will come back, for revenge or something I guess…"  
"Tch! She can come back as many times as she wants… I'll beat the crap out of her every single time if she dares to touch Lucy again!" Natsu said, dead serious now. "I thought so…but I had to tell you anyway." Gray finished as he looked at him.

Walking a little further, they had now reached the town's beach. "Man, this beach is large, how are we supposed to find them here?" Gray said as he looked around for Juvia and Lucy. The girls had earlier left them behind while they fought and had come to the sea.

Natsu ignored him, he was a bit troubled with what Gray had told him a few minutes ago. He may have said he would just beat that dark mage again if she ever came near Lucy again but he couldn't help but be a little upset. He didn't want Lucy to suffer anything from anyone anymore. Fate had always been hitting her hard enough until now. He wouldn't forgive himself if he ever saw her cry _again_. He didn't want to lose her _again._ He had enough of people trying to steal her _away from him_.

"Oi, Natsu, are you listening to me?" Gray interrupted his thoughts. "Huh? What is it?" Natsu snapped. "Gray-sama~!" a familiar voice suddenly was heard and they spotted the two girls that waved at them. The two males approached them and Juvia run to hug Gray happily in her dark blue swimsuit. "Gray-sama! Let's go swimming!" she told him excited and Gray smiled at her. "You sure you ain't gonna dissolve to water again?" he said worried but the girl was already dragging him to the sea.

Natsu looked at them go and then turned his attention to Lucy. She was wearing a red bikini that was flattering her shapely curves nicely and her golden hair was down, half- covering her smooth shoulders.

She caught him staring at her and he smiled but Lucy crossed her hands on her chest and lightly glared at him. "…I'm sorry?" Natsu said as he grinned at her as usual, knowing he had done something stupid again. Sighing, Lucy approached him, she didn't plan on being angry with him for too long. She touched both his hands as he came close to him.

"Let's have some fun too, ne?" she told him quietly and gave him a weak smile. "Okay." He said and pecked at her lips before he removed his shirt, clad only in his red shorts that was also his swimsuit. He had bind his muffler around his head when Lucy suddenly stole it and run away.

"H-Hey! Don't steal that!" he exclaimed and run after her. "You know I'll catch you, Luce!" he yelled behind her, quickly catching up with her. "Kya~!" she screamed as she tried to escape but it was no use. "Gotcha!" Natsu said in triumph as he held Lucy in his arms, raising her from the ground. "Bad girl…" he whispered to her evilly and flung her over his shoulder, slowly making his way to the sea.

"P-Put me down! Natsu!" she struggled but he only chuckled at her as he continued to enter further the cool water. He stopped when the level of the liquid had reached his waist. He brought her back in front of him, still holding her firmly in his embrace. "Tie it back on my head, Princess, else I'm going to throw you in, and trust me, I'll show no mercy." he warned her and she obeyed him, trying to hide her amusement as he smiled at her slyly.

"Fine." She said and wrapped the muffler around his forehead with a little effort. "Where did you bring me anyway? Isn't it dangerous with these rocks around us here? The beach was pretty empty to begin with…I feel a little isolated here…" she trailed as she looked around when she was finished with her task. "I like it here…and you will too, shortly…" he spoke quietly as he slowly leaned in and kissed her soft lips as he still held her.

His kiss was innocent first, neat and sweet, enjoying her taste lazily, loving how warm and smooth she was in his face. He slowly lowered her body in the water now, loving how she softly gasped in the kiss from the sudden contact with the cool water. It didn't take her too long to get used to it and she found herself kissing him back more passionately than before, the feeling of the water around her body was already having an extra effect on her senses.

He smiled at himself as he felt her tongue taking the initiative and demanding for him to give her more. He put his unoccupied hand possessively around her waist to meet his other one as she floated before him in the water's surface, still in his warm embrace. Her tongue was now massaging his own in a sensual way and it only started to make him hard down there. Lucy felt the bulge from within his pants hit her side and she now moaned softly in their wet kiss, her need for him was growing stronger with every move he made on her.

Without breaking the kiss she let her legs touch the sand underwater and then in a swift move she had wrapped them around Natsu's waist, fully pressing herself on him now, her hands softly made contact with the sides of his face, stroking the skin there lovingly. His own hands traveled at her back, around her waist as he pulled her as close as he could. His fingers played with the strap of her swimsuit behind her. He broke their kiss and watched her pant softly in his face, her lips carrying his hot saliva, her eyes half-closed and her cheeks already flushed a dark pink colour.

She looked at him longingly, obviously asking for more from him. "Do you still mind it we're alone here?" he teased her as he grazed her lips with his own. "No…" she breathed in a moan and leaned forward to reach his lips but he avoided her, leaving her unsatisfied. He played with the skin around the knot of her upper bikini when he suddenly loosened it. "Good." He whispered and relished the feeling of her body sighing relieved as he slowly released her breasts off their wet confines.

He let the piece of clothing drop in the water and guided her back to fall at the surface of the water, her legs still wrapped around him. Without wasting time, his mouth found one of her already hardened nipples, swirling his tongue around it, his hands still holding her from her waist. Lucy gasped at the contact. The water around her was cool but she loved the way it stroked her whole body and then his mouth on her skin was so warm, he aroused her way too much already. She felt her core swell even more and it was almost difficult to breath. Unable to control herself anymore, she started to mewl and breathe in and out deeply.

He let himself smile, knowing he was already pleasing her a lot before he took her other nipple in his mouth while one of his hands reached up to grope and stroke her now unattended breast, softly twisting and pinching the rosy nipple. "Na…Na…tsu…" she moaned, his name echoing around the small cave they were close by and he felt himself harden even more. It was getting painful. Doing this in this place felt better than he thought it would be.

"Natsu…please…" she pleaded him but he wanted to torment her a little more. His mouth left her chest and went up to the crook of her neck, licking her there, then lining her skin with his tongue from her cleavage to the bottom of her navel where the line of her lower bikini started. He kissed and licked her abdomen while his hand stroked the area around her hips, his other hand still holding her steady on the water's surface. He heard her whimper louder now and thought he should stop teasing her.

Suddenly her chest was colliding with his own again and she felt him carry her out, very close to the shore where the tiny waves crashed on the wet sand. He laid her down and covered her mouth with his own again. She kissed him fiercely and sloppily, not letting him go and he almost chuckled at how much he made her want him. He was surprised to feel her hands on his lower waist, pressing him down on her hot sex.

"O-Oi…" he chuckled at her but she rolled him over, now on top of him. "What's wrong with you?" he almost laughed and she gave him a meaningful look. "I'm… paying you back." She breathed softly as she lowered herself down, where his bulge was. He watched her stroke his fully erected member above his shorts and he hissed, his head falling back on the sand. "Lucy…" he now too moaned. "What?" she said innocently as she kissed his still covered sex.

"Hurry…'cause…" he trailed, his eyes closed, trying to control himself. "…'cause…what?" she teased as she now slowly exposed his shaft to her. He opened his eyes again to look at her. She was a picture any man would fantasize. Naked, on top of him, her big breasts pressing against his now exposed member, her wet hair making her look even sexier and cuter than she already was. She looked at him lovingly and he smiled at her. She was perfect and he loved her so much.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as he felt her small, warm tongue on the tip of his member. He hissed at the contact. The conflict of cool water to warm flesh drove him insane and she had just started. She slowly licked his length up and down and then around the rosy apex as she hold him steady with one hand. "You're so big…" she commented, almost whimpered and he gritted his teeth. This girl was slowly driving him to the edge. He wanted to just start spitting fire around the place but people would probably notice them.

He soon felt himself lose it then, when she felt his full length now inside her warm and wet mouth. His hands that were lying at his sides, now fisted in the sand, his breathing had quickened and he was growling and struggling to keep himself in control of his actions. He washed out his hands in the water that reached their forms and put a hand in her hair, stroking her as she sucked him and moved up and down his length. Natsu couldn't take it more.

Lucy suddenly felt his hands stop her and she looked up at him, her lips wet and swollen. He brought her back up at him and kissed her passionately before he caressed her face with his thumb. "My job now." He whispered before he rolled her on her back and took off the rest of her swimsuit in a swift move, making her gasp. He spread her smooth legs and kissed her around her exposed core, avoiding contact with it. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her and she knew what he wanted to hear.

She bit her lower lip and decided to have it his way. "I want you inside me." she said, looking at him straight in the eye, her hands touching her own skin in the inside of her thighs as if to emphasize what she wanted. He gave her a meaningful grin as he lowered his mouth on her. His fingers parted her slick folds and he thrust his hot tongue as far as he could reach inside her. Lucy felt herself losing it again. He was always so good at this. The way his slick tongue was rubbing on her already tightening walls was driving her crazy. Her breathing came out improperly and she was already moaning his name.

Natsu then proceeded up to her sensitive pearl, softly and slowly licking before sucking on it, letting her know she wasn't going to leave this place before she shattered. His gaze moved up to take a good look at her as he added two fingers in her burning core and he knew she was losing it by the way her body jerked and trembled out of pure pleasure.

"Mmmm… Aaaah! Na…Natsu~!" she almost cried, not knowing how to handle this anymore. He closed his eyes as he continued his ministrations, enjoying the combination of her trembling around him, as well as her dirty sounds and most of all her delicious taste and hypnotizing scent her body offered him.

It was getting too difficult for him to hold himself back anymore, his member was harder and bigger than ever. He needed her now. Lucy felt him stop abruptly and whimpered unsatisfied. Before she could protest, he lifted her up once again and led her inside the water once again.

Setting her in front of him, he grabbed her waist from behind. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He said aloud, more to himself, his thoughts resumed from before." I'll protect you no matter." He continued and Lucy let her head fall back on his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered and he entered her, making her cry out loud in ecstasy. The way his length filled her made her mind go blank, the air forcefully pushed out of her lungs as he thrust into her hard.

She brought one of his hands in the front and up, making his palm cup one of her breasts, his other one pushing him into her. He pumped into her in a steady pace, enjoying everything about her around him. Her breathing, her trembling, her tightening walls around his aching member, her lustful moans that echoed around them. She was so perfect. And she belonged to him. She was his.

His lips reached at her ear. "Feel good?" he asked softly between pants. "Ooooh… yes…sooo good…" she moaned with her eyes closed, her lips parted and dry. He leaned close and kissed her, his tongue playing in her mouth once again as she groaned louder and louder. "H-Harder…" she pleaded and he obeyed at her needs, pushing harder and faster now, also lowering a hand to pleasure her wet clit.

"D-Don't do that! I can't…ugh!" she gasped, the pleasure too much to handle. "I'm going…to break…" she cried but he didn't stop, in fact more excited than ever. "Come for me, Lucy." He inquired and she felt the pressure in her abdomen reaching its limits. He felt she was ready and he too prepared himself. A little more thrusts and Lucy was crying out his name as a strong orgasm had her entire body shake, the waves of pleasure spreading across her entire body. Feeling her come around him, Natsu couldn't take it anymore and came right after her, his hands almost bruising her from the force he used, his growls of his climax made him sound like a wild animal.

They let themselves catch their breath before he pulled out of her and embraced her closely once again. They shared a short, sweet kiss before Lucy suddenly gasped. "Where is my swimsuit?" Natsu looked around but couldn't see it. "Err…" he started but then he spotted his own red shorts. "I'll go find it, you stay here. I'll be right back." He told her and left, heading to the shore.

Putting his pants on, he looked around for Lucy's swimwear. He walked a little farther away, getting desperate. Lucy would kill him if he didn't find it. Suddenly, his eye caught the lower part of it floating in the water. Reaching for it, he grabbed it when he suddenly noticed someone near him was holding the upper half.

"Hey!" he said and noted that it was a kid that was looking at it, as he held it in his small hands. "Can you give this to me?" he asked and the kid turned to look at him. Natsu froze at the sight of him. "Y-You are…" the dragon slayer said, a weird feeling overtaking him. There was something about this boy. The kid's eyes widened a bit and he stared at Natsu.

"Pa..pa?"


	5. Dragon Child

_"Can you give this to me?" he asked and the kid turned to look at him. Natsu froze at the sight of him. "Y-You are…" the dragon slayer said, a weird feeling overtaking him. There was something about this boy. The kid's eyes widened a bit and he stared at Natsu._

**"Pa..pa?"**

"Papa?" Natsu asked aloud. "Did you just say _Papa_?" he continued, still looking intently at the little boy before him. His eyes were brown and sort of slanty-like but still quite rounded, his hair was overall a shade of pink but he noticed that the edges of his spiky hairs were dissolving to a blonde colour. He was wearing brown shorts and a plain red T-shirt, his feet were bare and sinking in the wet sand of the seashore. His small frame stared at the tall Dragon Slayer before him with almost watery eyes that expressed strongly an emotion of longingness but also fear and Natsu was caught a bit off guard.

The kid, as if this was a staring contest, kept looking into Natsu's black eyes intenly, ignoring his question. He was too busy taking in the fire mage's characteristics. His small eyes travelled from his right arm where Fairy Tail's guild mark was located to his scaly scarf that was wrapped around his wet, pinkish hair.

_He looks...so much... like Papa..._

"Oi! Are you alright?

_Is he...Papa?_

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The small boy came out of his trance as he saw Natsu coming closer to him, looking at him with worried eyes. He felt warm tears on his rosy cheeks and suddendly snapped.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed in annoyance, his innocent and vulnerable look both gone from his small face. "Wh-What?!" Natsu yelled in confusion and disbelief. "Who are you, you squinty-eyed pinkhead?" the child continued his cold and rude behaviour, questioning him with an angry look. "O-Oi...calm down, won't you? And give me this piece of cloth you're holding...please?" Natsu replied, not wanting to upset him anymore.

However, the boy gritted his tiny teeth. "No, I'm not giving it back." he told Natsu with a devil-ish grin and put Lucy's swimsuit behind his back. Natsu was starting to get pissed off. Who on earth is this annoying brat and why did he call him "Papa" before? On top of that, he had rudely called him squinty-eyed pinkhead and would not return to him Lucy's bra.

"Liste here, brat... I don't have time to play with you..." Natsu said as quiet as he could as he picked the boy up from his shirt and brought him close to his own face. "Return Lucy's bra and tell me who you are before you make me really mad." The boy stubbornly looked at him with piercing brown eyes and wouldn't say a word. Natsu was starting to lose his patience. "Do you wanna get burned or someth...?" his words faded as he stared in disbelief. The boy had opened his mouth, aiming at him and Natsu noticed in shock as red sparkles were forming at the back of his throat, his small hands, forming loose fists were about to come before his he could react though, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"NATSU!"

Alarmed, both Natsu and the kid turned to look at the source of the voice and saw Gray and Juvia running towards them.

_Natsu? Did he call this guy "Natsu"?_

Panting, Gray and Juvia caught up with the two, only to be utterly shocked by the sight before them. A few seconds passed in silence when Gray suddenly decided to speak. "What year do we have?" he asked, turning to Juvia who in reply turned to Natsu. "Natsu-san...what's going on here? Where's Lucy?" The said Dragon Slayer's expression started to change to panic. "Crap! She's going to kill me!" he exclaimed, letting the boy fall off of his hands.

"What's this?" Gray said as he picked the red bra from the sand. "Give it back!" Natsu replied annoyed and snatched it away from the Ice Mage's hand in a swift move. "Oi, oi..." Gray sighed in a tired voice. "I'll go return these to Lucy-san...Where is she?" Juvia offered, udestanding the situation smelled trouble. "Back there. Thanks Juvia!" he replied as he handed her Lucy's full swimsuit and pointed at some rocks in a short distance behind them. "I'll bring her here, don't leave!" she said and run towards the direction she was shown.

"So? Care to tell me how you did that?" Gray turned to Natsu. "Huh?" was all Natsu could reply. "Never mind..." Gray laughed, making fun of him and the pink haired man glared at him. The both of them now focused on the kid before them again and he stared back at them with a suspicious look. "So...will you tell us what's your name?" Gray asked him very nicely and the boy blushed a little and looked away. "No..." he replied, crossing his small arms before his chest. "He's one stubborn little brat." Natsu blurted out, mimicking the child's body posture without realizing. Gray sighed once again.

"You're really stupid, aren't you? Or have you gone blind?"

Natsu was about to start protesting but Gray spoke to the kid again. "Well then...where are your parents?" he continued kindly. The boy looked at him in silence and then dropped his stare on ground with a sad expression. "I don't know..." he finally said. "I don't know where I am! I want Mama and Papa come take me home!" he cried out as his knees dropped to the sand and finally tears were running down his face again.

Natsu and Gray started to panic. They didn't see that coming. "W-What's wrong? Are you hungry? C-Calm down! We'll find your parents, okay? Don't cry!" Natsu said and approached the kid reluctantly, afraid he might back away from him again if he got too close. But he didn't as he was too busy crying his heart out to the point some people started to notice them from some distance. "H-He sure is loud..." Gray commented, not knowing how to stop him. "Good job there, Natsu!" Gray congratulated the Fire Mage in a mocking tone. "What the hell is that for, droopy eyes?" Natsu yelled in annoyance.

"Haven't you realized it yet?"  
"What am I supposed to have realized, stupid stripper?"  
"No matter how you look at it... this little guy looks like he's your and Lucy's son, stupid flame head!"  
"WHAT?!"

"Natsu~! What's going on?" Lucy and Juvia were now approaching the scene in suspense. Juvia had told her about the situation when she left the three. Upon spotting Lucy, the kid stopped his crying. Lucy came to a stop beside Natsu, panting a little. She took in the kid's frame before her and her eyes widened, her mouth almost fell open.

"W-Who is he?" she asked Natsu without looking away from the kid, who in return looked at her intently, his face that was stained with tears was now liting up. "He won't say..." replied the Dragon Slayer unsure of what was going on. The boy then, ignoring everyone, run to Lucy, holding her legs as if asking for her to hold him. "Mama..." he cried softly. Lucy gasped upon hearing the kid's wrods but found herself lowering to the ground's level and letting his small frame fill her arms.

For some reason, this strange boy's scent was sort of familiar to her and she suddenly felt so nostalgic. She slowly brought her hands up and embraced him back, one of her arms stroking his soft, spiky hair. She felt him calm down and relax and Lucy smiled at him. "What's your name?" she asked quietly. The boy stayed silent at first but decided to speak in the end.

"Ryuji...I'm Ryuji..." replied the strange boy softly as sleep blissfully took him over in Lucy's arms.

"Ryuji...?" Natsu repeated, exchanging worried looks with Lucy but no answer would come to their mind. "What a weird brat..." Natsu sighed, tired. "Anyway, I don't think we can stay here any longer. Let's bring him home." he finished and everyone agreed.

Walking a few steps behind Natsu and Lucy, Juvia turned to Gray. "So, Gray- sama, could we too -?"

"Forget it."

* * *

_Sorry for short chapter D: But I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ^-^  
Some_ _readers asked NaLu babies so I decided to include one...sort of... xD_  
_Feel free to post me your ideas, if you have something in mind you wanna see in my story that is._  
_Till the next chap~_


End file.
